Rai Hanako
is an All-Rounder and a Trainee at the Tyuromi Barusko facility. Rai is one of the central characters of the story, with access to 11% control over his brain powers, he was classified as a Level A trainee. Appearance Rai is a tall young man, easily towering those of his own age. His skin is a bit tanned and has short black hair. His eyes are dark green and he has an ear piercing in his left ear. In his early days, Rai had short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. He has sharp, dark green eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Rai often wears his own version of the Barusko uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt, black trousers, brown belt, black shoes (or indoor shoes), and black jacket top worn on his shoulders. He also used to keep a small pocket stitched within the original trouser pockets to keep his popsicles in. The current Rai has changed to wearing a black suit, with a purple shirt and black necktie. His hair is also shorter, having been cut to appear more "messy," and with hardly any fringe. Also dropping the belt, and the inner pockets for he doesn't carry his popsicles around no more. Personality Rai is very arrogant, laid-back, talkative individual who speaks in a quite quickened pace, usually not giving the person he's speaking to a chance to respond back. He never shows any sort of emotions nor reactions to even the direst of situations as long as it doesn’t affect his own life. He prefers solitude over making friends with people whom he may lose one day and thus alienates from them. Even if his “friends” are in danger he’d prefer his own life over risking it for someone else’s. He is merciless and rather cold towards practically everyone however, when the mood is right, he could be a major troll! Making fun of every situation he could and laughing manically on his own at other’s suffering or clumsy actions. He has a strong belief that there is no one out there better than him nor there will ever be only feeding his arrogance more. He seems to like strawberry flavored popsicles (or lolipops) since he's almost never seen without one in his possession, going as far as beating others up if they so dare touch his treasures. In his youth, Rai had a close friendship with Nozaki and Kazima, the three were almost never seen without each other's company. Despite them considering Rai a friend, he never openly acknowledged them as such. When Rai arrived at the Yi Su Orphanage, he recognized both of the siblings instantly, despite them not recognizing him and are yet to know who he really is. He preferred to not tell them of his identity for the time being. History Rai lived a peaceful life among his parents and two siblings, though even back then he had that ill-mannered personality, thus making his parents worry constantly about his sanity, and question his mental state. Sometime along the line he was discovered by some government agents and was taken in (rather kidnapped), while they told his parents that he died in a car accident much to their horrid reaction. Rai entered the facility and began training among the other attendances though he was more rebellious than the rest, in an innocent behavior however. Plot At the facility, Rai had distinct himself from the other trainees by alienating himself from them, with his rebellious attitude and outstanding scores when actually trained. Rai was placed in a dorm that housed fellow trainers Ryuu Akiyama and Kazuto Supesu, whom he grew a habit of annoying whether intentionally or not. That same day, he ran into Ryst Storm by accident with the latter dropping the boy's precious Popsicle, which Rai attacked the higher class trainee for, managing to get his Popsicle back eventually. The following day, and having woken earlier than he's supposed to, Rai was looking for the curtains' remote control which apparently he lost. While searching for it, he unintentionally threw all sorts of things at Ryuu whom had just awoken as well. Only noticing his presence now, Rai asks if he saw the curtains' remote and Ryuu responds that he didn't, pointing that last time he saw it was on someone's bed. Later that week, the boy is shown again walking along the hallways of the facility when he bumped into Yumi, whom he didn't recognize. He began asking the girl too many questions for her to write the answers for, eventually deducing by himself that she's a pervert much to Yumi's dismay. Aegis soon arrived and told Rai to not bully the young girl, telling him to catch up before the training starts and warning him of the punishments of being late, again. Powers and abilities Rai is exceptionally powerful for someone his age, he's also one of very few All-Rounders in the story which further adds to this claim. Control Level Rai has access to 11% of his mental powers, making him an Level A trainee according to the Tyuromi Barusko facility ranking system. Attribute Rai is an All-Rounder. He never really cared about developing his power however, he is a prodigy of some sort, able to learn techniques by merely witnessing them. Abilities * |Taimu Ribeīsaru}}: Rai is able to focus his entire mental abilities to reverse the time of a specific area up to 0.22 seconds. He doesn’t realize this ability yet and hasn't shown any interest in developing it, despite it being a very effective ability. * : His palms possess magnetic abilities, able to attract metallic objects within a 5 foot range when willing to. He neglects this ability however since it’s deemed worthless at the time. Techniques * : Rai is able to maximize his muscular fitness up to double their original size and power, giving him a significant boost to his physique and raw power. * : By conjuring millions of neutrons from the air within a single sphere on his finger, creating a pathway by stretching oxygen in a single line directed towards the target and then beginning to merge the different neutrons into each other a single neutron is born, this neutron would consume, condense, amplify and fire collected light from its surroundings in a concentrated straight line towards the target, easily piercing through most textures. * |Erementarusoā}}: Rai can manipulate any inanimate object around him under his command, it could levitate and be thrown at a pre-set target(s). Specialty Rai's specialty is Anatomic Manipulation, which allows him to freely manipulate and order atoms, neutrons and other microscopic objects to his will. He has shown the ability to completely disintegrate a part of an armored vehicle belonging to the government in his entrance exam, which shocked the directors. This has caused the facility officials to almost always keep an eye on the boy, as his potential of escaping the facility is higher than any of the other trainees. Quotes * (To Ryst) "Nandayo? Ya got cash on ya? Forget that! We're inside the facility! Where the hell 're ya gonna find someone sellin' Popsicles 'round here? Are ya stupid or something? Maybe a lil' retarded? Ha?" * (To Yumi) "Must suck to be you, ey? Ya look weird.. Like way too weird! Are ya some sort of a pervert? Man lookin' at ya you're like, ten years old tche'.. And a pervert at that age? TCHE'!!" Trivia *Rai is the character of the creator of the story Jay. He is in no leading role however. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tyuromi Barusko Facility Trainees Category:Trainees Category:A-Level Category:Rogues Category:Controllers